bakugan: novas aventuras
by matthhy
Summary: Capítulo 1 postado.Adorei a minha fic fazendo,escreva seus comentários não sejam tímidos eu acho q ficou boa . Dan , runo, julie, marucho, numa escola nova, gente diferente, novos amigos, romance aventuras e um mistério,o que irá acontecer?.


Bakugan: novas aventuras

Cap 1: A new school.

**Oi pessoal, to tão ansioso, é a minha primeira fic. Anyway, a história é um pouco simples e curta, mas espero q gostem. Bjs !!!**

- Uuuaaaaaaaaahhhh – Runo bocejou.

-Já é o primeiro dia de aula?-Runo disse um pouco aborrecida (**N/A**: Também fico muito aborrecido de manhã, principalmente nas segundas pq eu estudo de manhã ¬¬*)

O verão havia sido ótimo: me bronzeei na praia (também pudera eu tava muito pálida.)

(**N/A**: É impressão minha, ou a Runo está andando demais com a Julie ? *-*) fui ao cinema com o Dan, e outras coisas mais.

Agora eu já estou na 8º série, eu e os meu amigos fomos transferidos para uma nova escola, onde vamos ficar lá pelo resto do ano ( q triste só vou visitar minha família no natal *-*')

06:22, meu relógio estava apitando com luzinhas vermelhas, minha mala já estava pronta e o Dan (agora com 16 anos) estava me esperando na porta para irmos juntos ao aeroporto

Quando chegamos lá encontramos a Julie, (agora com 16 anos), (**N/A:** não agüento mais dizer quantos anos tem cada personagem, todos eles estão 1 ano mais velhos, pronto, falei) e o Marucho, com o seu jatinho para nos levar pro colégio.

Coloquei minhas malas no porta-malas do avião e sentei no sofá, e comecei a dormir com o Dan ao meu lado (**N/A**: Vcs devem estar pensando q o Dan e a Runo estão namorando, mas eles não estão namorando ainda, quero deixar registrado)

-ACORDEM... Já chegamos! – Julie gritou.

Quando dei por mim estava deitada no ombro de Dan. Dei um grito baixinho e tampei minha boca. Desci do avião o mais rápido possível com minhas malas.

-Colégio Horth, aqui vamos nós – Disse Marucho alegremente saindo do avião.

-Oi meninas, - Miriam gritou. Sejam bem vindas ao colégio Horth, eu sou a nova colega de quarto de vocês: Miriam, tenho certeza de que vamos ser grandes amigas, vou mostrar a vocês todos os lugares daqui, vamos lá

Ela nos puxou pelos punhos e saiu correndo até o primeiro lugar do colégio que ela queria nos mostrar.

-Essa é a sala principal, ou seja, a entrada do colégio

-Esse é a quadra, onde fazemos educação física

-Sala de correspondência, onde recebemos e enviamos cartas ou presentes

-Biblioteca, on...- Miriam foi interrompida.

-Sssshhhhhhh ...- falou a bibliotecária.

-Oh, me desculpe – sussurrou Miriam

-Onde nós lemos, fazemos pesquisas, ou só pra ler mesmo (isso pros nerds) - Miriam sussurrou de novo

-Sala de computação, onde fazemos trabalhos ou vemos nosso orkut- Miriam riu baixinho.

-Sala de teatro, onde nós pagamos mico na frente de todos no colégio.

-Sala do coral, onde aprendemos a cantar ou afinar nossas vozes.

-Cantina, onde tomamos café, almoço e jantar.

-Sala de musculação, onde babamos pelos garotos

-Sala de música, todos os instrumentos musicais para nós tocarmos

-Sala de festas, onde comemoramos datas especiais (**N/A:** Imagine um estádio de futebol com quadra de discoteca, mesas de comida,árcades (aqueles jogos dentro da sala de jogos do shopping)mesas de pôquer e outros jogos de baralho e um globo de discoteca gigantesco com mil luzes diferentes)

-E por último, o pesadelo de todos os estudantes. A diretoria do colégio Horth. – Disse Miriam num tom misterioso e assustador- Existe uma lenda neste colégio de que em 20 de março de 1972, Morck whendel, O valentão deste colégio, levou detenção 10 vezes e foi mandado para a diretoria e nunca mais voltou, Dizem que atrás desta porta, existe um mundo das trevas, onde tem fantasmas, lobisomens ou bruxas, policiais entraram na diretoria e encontraram marcas de sangue e um bilhete dizendo:

**Jerry Jertrujha, deste lugar fuja.**

**-**E os policiais jamais voltaram, e eu já vou logo avisando , ao menos que queiram morrer da forma mais cruel possível, não levem detenção. Já foram avisadas.-Miriam disse num tom misterioso.

-Agora venham, vou mostrar nossas colegas de quarto e onde vamos ficar.- Miriam disse alegremente.

-Oi pessoal, essas são nossas novas colegas de quarto Runo e Julie.

-Olá, eu sou jeniffer,e essas são: Eris e Julieta.E esse é o novo quarto de vocês.

-Uau,- eu e Julie dissemos juntas- que vista,

-Eu sei – disse Eris- tem a vista de todo o campus e da praia daqui a 1 quarteirão.

Naquele quarto havia 6 guarda roupas diferentes e uma mini geladeira, eu fiquei no beliche, na cama de cima e a Julie na de baixo

-Aaaiiiii amiga- disse Julie numa felicidade descomunal- vamos nos divertir tanto nesse novo colégio.

-Tem razão, contanto que agente não ganhe detenção.

-É verdade,- disse Julie preocupada.

O passeio do Dan havia sido a mesma coisa, e os novos colegas de quarto dele são: Jhonny, Mack, Djustin, Andy e o Marucho.

_Algo me diz que a oitava série vai ser um máximo..._

**E aí meu povo, espero que tenham gostado da minha fic, mas eu prometo que o próximo cap vai ser D++++++**

**Cap: 2 : ****The first day of class **

**Rápido, clique no botão verde agora e me façam feliz**


End file.
